Equipment (Journey)
Originally a page on TVTropes under a custom "Equipment" namespace, it was decided that, during the SSCRP-Starpath page move, the page would be scrapped, as it didn't fit the purpose of that site. However, with so much work put into it, the source code was brought over to the Wikia instead. So now, the varied equipment that was introduced in this part through the Archius XI crew and many other folks can been seen here! Vehicles HarkArk Adeptor-class Dropship The workhorse of most galactic naval and militia groups, the Adeptor has logged more hours in service than most ships known to date. Equipped with powerful engines, a nose-gun, missile tubes, a long-range sensor & communications package and wing-mounted cargo units, the Adeptor can carry out most tasks. It is capable of flying both in and out of an atmosphere, making it even more versatile. Like all HarkArk constructs, the Adeptor is built in a way that allows various user-made modifications. Yanim's Hoverbike It is a crude hoverbike she had built on her home planet many years earlier. Roughrider Roughrider is the name of a heavily-modified Adeptor dropship located within one of the Archius's separate hangar rooms. Lion, who found the dropship, has spent countless hours working on this ship, modifying it to include armor improvement, new weapon systems, magnetic lock, better cargo pods and improved internal components. Homkah Truck It is a cheap industrial truck used most commonly for mining operations. It is rather large and comes with either a flatbed or a detachable container. It was used by Perra's Crew during the Bug Hunt Arc. LWA Lancer All-Terrain Rover It is a all-terrain rover located within one of the Archius's separate hangar rooms. When Lion found it, it was half-built and looked very barebones. Once he repaired it, it had a relatively bulky shape and not many curves were to be seen. It donned two large headlights alongside a towing cable at the front. The center of the vehicle housed five seats protected by a rollcage, four doors and some very small protective windows. The top housed the LWA Heavy-Weapon Platform Mk.1, a rotary kinetic repeater with a built-in mini-rocket launcher alongside a spotlight. A hatch at the rear of the center compartment could be opened up, leading out to the flatbed which two had a rollcage for protection. Camonetting covered the rear area which also contained a trauma kit. Most of the outside of the Lancier had been spraypainted in a greenish splinter type camo, however some areas remained in black. On the exterior, there were several mountings which contained a emergency communications package, another trauma kit, spare energy cells for both weapons and the rover itself, as well as a pack of hoverpads which could be easily mounted to replace the wheels in the event of rough terrain. Despite having a engine powered by energycells, the engine roars quite loudly. It is nicknamed the Lynx. GraviTech Hoverbike It is a common hoverbike used for a variety of roles besides transport, such as law enforcement patrolling, racing and courier work. Iska's GravitX It is a modified GraviTech hoverbike that belongs to Iska. It can be stored inside Roughrider's rear compartment. HarkArk Striker Multirole Fighter As iconic as the Adeptor, the Striker is a mass-produced two-seat fighter that can tackle most missions. Often used by various navy forces, it is also a favorite for lonewolfs due to its low fuel-consumption, which allows it to be deployed for a much longer time than most other ship in its category. Panther-class Interceptor The Panther is a lighter ship than the venerable Striker and its now outdated brother, the Crusader. With its lighter armor, it can quickly outflank incoming fighters while being able to slug it out in long-range battles with its powerful shield systems that give it its distinct frontal ark along with its accurate if temperamental weapon systems. The Panther and other ships in its series are much more demanding than both the venerable Striker and other fighters in its class, as such, it suffered from limited production and very few were if ever deployed, as it came too late to have any impact during the Sanghvi war. Talon Talon is the name of a modified Panther based on the design of Viper's old ship. It has a plasma repeater that has been calibrated for maximum accuracy. Its cockpit has been altered to fit Viper's Mantis-type Exosuit, connecting to its HUD, making the ship unflyable for anyone that isn't it. Eagle Eagle is the name of a modified Striker. It has a kinetic repeater and a laser designator linked to the Archius' weapons. The missilepods are filled with plasma rockets that could both be locked and dumbfired. The front armor is slightly reinforced, while the wing armor was replaced by an armor made from a lightweight alloy. It also has a stratobooster function for the engines, which when activated would speed up the craft to 150% for a short duration. The cockpit is altered to house a set of cables, which could be connected to Lion directly for maximum flight and combat efficiency. SDF Guardian Medium Hovertank The Guardian is a medium-sized hovertank used widely by SDF forces, most notably in the service of the SSMC. It comes with quad joint-mounted hoverpods, allowing it to traverse most terrain with ease. Armament includes a kinetic cannon, a auxiliary laser repeater and two missilepods. These weapons allow the Guardian to engage both infantry and armored targets, as well as giving it the ability to counter hostile fortifications. The Guardian saw a lot of action during the unification of Sol, most notably on Mars. SDF Marauder Gunship The Marauder Gunship is a multirole atmospheric heavy gunship of Terran design. Albeit slightly outdated, the gunship remains in service to safeguard planetary assets in the Sol system. Armed with a rotary kinetic cannon and two wingmounted rocketpods, this medium-size gunship can tackle most ground targets. It relies on two rotating VTOL-style engines for propulsion, allowing it to both takeoff and land vertically while flying horizontally. While not that big nor that heavily armored, the 'heavy' in its name refers to the powerful onboard armaments which have proven time and time again that even a single Marauder is enough to destroy an entire armored column. During the unification of Sol, the Marauder saw action on Luna, Mars and Titan. Marauders aren't capable of flight outside an atmosphere, as such, they are deployed via cruisersand or carriers in high-atmospheres. SDF Spear Mobile Artillery Vehicle Another aging vehicle in service of the SDF, the Spear is a hovering artillery cannon armed with a large gauss cannon alongside a auxiliary kinetic machinegun for personal defense. Like the Guardian, the Spear use joint-mounted hoverpods for increased mobility in rough terrain. Due to the size and weight of the large gauss cannon, the Spear uses a total of eight hoverpods to keep it steady during both movement and while firing. The Spear saw extensive use alongside the Guardian and Marauder on Mars. Agile Transport Device Typically abbreviated to ATD, the Agile Transport Device is a hoverbike designed by Yanim shortly after her promotion to Head of Engineering. Roughly based on her previous hoverbike design, the ATD uses kanad-designed repulsor circuits to convert electric charge into force, and is extremely fast and efficient. Under experimental conditions, the prototype frame was able to lift a two-ton weight off the ground; the finished vehicles were thus limited to a fraction of their potential power for the safety of the riders. Several dozen were produced for use by a majority of the characters, and are demonstrated to be easily-modified as well as versatile. A maximum of two riders and their gear can be carried by the ATD. Jaegermeister Jaegermeister is the name of a modified Guardian Varn bought. The armor plates are replaced with lighter high-durability plates from Khrosus Industrial. The quad joint-mounted hoverpods are replaced with four NewGen hoverpods known for their flexibility. The powercells for the kinetic cannon and the laser repeater were replaced with new prototypes of his rechargeable cells. A small rotating pintle mount is added to the top, allowing for a LWA Ares Shock Cannon to be mounted, albeit a smaller one than the ones used by Hercules. The missilepods have been adjusted to fire outwards diagonally rather than in a straight upwards line. Some grey and black splinter camo is sprayed onto the tank. Some minor utility items are added, such as a communications package designed by Yanim, a trauma kit mounted to the back of the turret, a winch at the front, a spotlight and a thruster in the rear. The words "Jägermeister" are inscribed onto the side. Ranger Lion's personal ship, the Ranger is a heavy military gunship capable of deep-space flight. Armed a rotary cannon, missilepods and turret it is capable of dishing out large amounts of damage to hostile targets. It is painted in a grey color. SDF Sentinel Deep Space Fighter Used by the SDF for spacecombat, the Sentinel is a heavy fighter armed to the teeth. While not as agile as most spacefighters, the Sentinel can operate without support from other naval vessels for a long time allowing them to carry out missions without making too much noise. Sentinels are armed with kinetic repeaters, missilepods and railguns. SDF Warrior Tactical Strike Fighter A small one-manned fighter equipped with a plethora of kinetic weaponry and powerful engines, the Warrior is the smaller cousin of the Sentinel. Deployed from carriers, battlecruisers and frigates the Warrior excel at combatting enemy fighters and bombers. SDF Archer Heavy Bomber The Archer was used widely by the SNV during the Sol unification. Armed with a variety of explosive devices, Archers can perform cluster strikes, carpet bombing and precision bombing. They work just as well in atmosphere as they do in space. SDF Goliath Landingcraft Designed and built by Khrosus Industrial Construction, the Goliath is a militarized verison of a old khergian transport used to ship large amounts of supplies and equipment between colonies. While construction didn't finish untill the later stage of the unification, the Goliath did nonetheless see alot of action on Mars, Titan and even Phobos. Deployed from orbiting naval vessels, the Goliath is described as a "armored space container" which is capable of deploying large amounts of military forces in mere moments. While usage is mostly restricted to beachead operations, the sheer sight of these behemoths made one particular cult on Titan surrender as they knew that the odds weren't in their favor. Weaponry Lion War Armory LWA Lionclaws Used by Lion, it is a pair of white-colored kinetic micro-SMG's. Stored within his robotic thighs, they are designed to be dual-wielded, not requiring the operator to reload. LWA Texas Ranger Built for Dwan, it is a three-barreled pump-action laser shotgun that feeds on three powercells for increased laser output. Lion scanned the retro design of Dwan's Howitzer and incorporated it into the gun in the form of its wooden furniture. The stock has a bull's head inscribed on it. The wooden furniture is the only thing that weighs on this gun as everything else is constructed in a highly durable lightweight alloy. It has two fire modes, primary and secondary. Primary mode works like a standard pump-action with the exception that you can fire all three barrels before pumping, while secondary mode allows you to fire all the barrels simultaneously. LWA Type 1 Support Carbine Built for Yanim, it is a burstfire kinetic carbine built with a highly durable lightweight alloy. It has a compact toolbox in the stock that contains a compact welder, as well as a plethora of other small utility tools. It also has a secondary mode which fires a small magnet-projectile. Later, its design is redone, now entirely built in a lightweight alloy with the exception being the heavy barrel. The toolbox in the stock can now be removed as well, reducing weight even more, meaning Yanim can wield it even better. LWA Pathogen Gun Built for Arthur and Joseph, it is a weapon that comes equipped with both a small built-in laser SMG and a tube full of programmable nanites. The nanites are the primary ammunition of this weapon, firing them in small clouds. Medical tubes filled with any kind of biological or chemical agent can be inserted into the nanites. There's two sockets underneath the weapon that can take any universal type of sample tubes, vials and so forth. The gun runs on a standard powercell. It has another mode for cell and DNA-harvesting when they aren't filled with anything. LWA Nanite Glove Built for Kr'fernir and Isaac, it is a glove that comes equipped with a built-in kinetic pistol, as well as a small pod of nanites. While lacking in long range, these nanites can both construct and dismantle objects, as long as there is raw resources at hand. The nanite pod is linked to your neural cortex meaning that they're mind-controlled. Kr removed the kinetic pistol from his glove, due to already having his own weapon. LWA Class 1 Railgun Built for Dolosus, it is a railgun that uses twenty-four magnetic coils for charging, sending away kinetic encased slugs at an alarming speed. Its powercell lasts for months and can be quickly recharged. It has a 20x Holo-Hunter scope for extreme ranges, a built-in rangefinder and a small skull with two scythes crossed behind it printed on the stock. Due to the size, it only extends to its full length while powered. It is an unwieldy weapon, over two metres long, which is taller than most operators. The weapon also warns operators to not fire from the hip lest they break their spines. It is nicknamed the Reaper. LWA Hawk Built for Jeremy, it is a white-colored medium-sized bullpup rifle based on the design of the Sol Special-Forces Carbine. It can fire in three different modes: semi, three-round burst and full-auto. It can fire kinetic, plasma and laser rounds. There's a ammo counter located at the rear of the receiver, alongside some ironsights. The powercell socket and magwell are universal and the ammo-sources can be switched freely. A blue-colored hawks' head was painted on the receiver. LWA Reed Named after Lion's deceased best friend and second in command, the LWA Reed is a sturdy assault rifle with a barrel that can be removed, turning it into carbine/SMG hybrid. LWA Hazardous Environment Weapon Built for Jordon, it is a whit-colored laser assault rifle built in a lightweight yet durable alloy, feeding off of a high-capacity battery allowing it to shoot more lasers than your average laser weapon. The rifle fires in a full-auto mode however, it can switch to semi-auto whenever needed. LWA Zero-Gravity Manipulation Device Built for Jordon, it is a device mounted below the barrel of the LWA HEW that allows the user to grab items up to thirty meters away. It feeds on the same powercell as the rifle meaning that it cannot be used at the same time as the rifle, as that would produce some explosive results. It can be removed for separate use or to reduce weight. If the switch located next to the power button is flipped, it can push objects away rather than have it pull objects in. It can can hurl items it grabs at people. LWA Boom-Box Built for Varn, it is a compact plasma shotgun based on the Boome Marines' motto. It feeds on a experimental powercell that is adapted for quick attacks that require a lot of power. The stock can be folded for added comfort and easier maneuverability in narrow spaces. A shield can be deployed to protect its user from incoming fire or to charge straight into the enemy while firing. The gun has two modes, semi-auto mode and full-auto mode. LWA Servant Built for Colin, it is a small white-colored handgun. It fires small bursts of plasma. It can deploy a barrel from a sphere-shaped part at the front, which is connected to a joint which allows it to rotate separately from the main weapon. It has a onboard computer which auto-locks potential targets, allowing its user to just pull the trigger rather than aim. It is also connected to a scanner that both saves and translates data in text format, supporting over 300 languages. LWA Iska LMG Built for Iska, it is a more refined version of her makeshift LMG, Jorvu. It is a fully-automatic plasma machine-gun that uses three rotating barrels to function as a plasma repeater. Each part of the gun is designed to be compatible with Jorvu, allowing the user to configure and switch parts in any way they choose. It has a khergian-class plasma blade integrated into its forward grip. The magwell is compatible with the same magazines that Jorvu uses, with the added benefit of having a extra internal kinetic cell which allows the user to switch between plasma and kinetic slug-rounds. LWA Needlers Built for Viper, they are kinetic repeaters that can switch between a full-auto and a shotgun mode. They are mounted onto the front talons of the LWA Mantis-type Exosuit. LWA Stingers Built for Viper, they fire charged up plasma shots. They are mounted onto the rear talons of the LWA Mantis-type Exosuit. LWA Crusher Built for Sledge, it is a sledgehammer built in some rather heavy and durable metal with the ability to switch between compact and extended mode. It has kinetic spikes that gives added damage output, activated via either special command words or by using the red button at the near-top of the grip. There's also a lightweight plasma cannon built-in to the hammerhead, allowing one to charge up and fire bolts of plasma every now and then. It feeds on the same powercell as the spikes meaning that it cannot be used at the same time as the rifle, as that would overload the systems, shutting them both down. Just like the Workmaster T-8200, Sledge has given the hammer tons of nicknames. LWA Last Stand LMG It is a heavy kinetic repeater with five spinning barrels, the design being a nod to the old olden miniguns built on Terra. It was shown briefly by Lion inside the armory, suggesting that it is one of the heavier weapons that he carries with him. LWA Desperado Built for Jeb, it is a small curvy handgun with wooden furniture on both the grip and on the lower part of the front. A small slit going all the way from the barrel to the center of the gun projected a blueish light. A small light at the back of the gun was red, which becomes green with the click of a button. The iconic LWA Lion's head symbol was present just below the two blue reflex sights. It fires small blue plasma rounds that are incredibly accurate. It has no secondary firemode, but it does feature a experimental powercell that slowly regenerates itself, meaning that in theory it has unlimited ammo as long as it doesn't overheat. LWA Alpha Tactical Carbine Built for Pippin, it is a full-auto laser gun with a high-capacity powercell, ensuring that one can maintain fire on their target. The scope can be zoomed in three times, while the stock can be adapted into five positions. Its secondary mode turns it into a semi-auto shotgun. LWA Ares Dual Shock Cannons Built for Hercules, it is a pair of cannons that can be easily mounted onto the carapace piece of the LWA Spartan Tactical Rig. With links to Herc's neural cortex, the cannons are fired through thoughts. Alone, they can easily eliminate a small group of hostiles, together however, they will decimate an entire enemy force. LWA Vibrosword Mark I Built primarily for Dwan, it is a lightweight and durable nihonto-styled sword that adapts itself. Lion has a slightly bigger version of the sword. The blade is made out of seven layers of thin nanometal organized into a microscopic hexagonial pattern that evens out vibrations caused by the air, by shocks, by hits and from parrying. The grip is built in a durable yet relatively light alloy metal and features some padding for even better grip while using it. There is also a tiny button at the top of the hilt that, when pressed, activates a small energy shield that protects most of the grip. There are decorative symbols on the blade of each sword, but they are unique from each other. It is so sharp that one can literally cut through most armor and some shields if they're lucky. LWA Yanim Combat Knife Built for Yanim, it is a small but elegant knife Lion designed to congratulate her promotion. It is made of laminated stainless steel and has two cutting edges, a short one and another which extended to the handle. The entire blade is black and polished to a degree that one could see their reflection in it. It has a secondary mode that superheats the edge of the blade, allowing it to used as a mini-welder, as well as having the power to cut through shields and armor. Yanim later incorporated the blade into the Demon's Tail. LWA Scorpion Built for Nycho, it is a burstfire pistol with holographic aiming reticles. It has a secondary mode, which turns the pistol into a semi-auto magnum gun, concentrating the laser shots into bigger and much more powerful shots. Secret Weapons Lion developed these weapons in secret, with the only other people knowing of their existence being Jeremy, Varn and Dwan. They were discovered and used by the rest of the crew later, however. LWA Peacemaker It is a fairly long five-barrel full-auto kinetic cannon capable of obliterating combatants and vehicles alike. The heavy recoil requires the operator to remain still, otherwise they would break their arms. It is in black and white colors. The phrase "Peace through superior firepower" is inscribed on the receiver. There is also a small Terran peace symbol located on the stock. LWA Class 5 Railgun It is a railgun that can be disguised as a simple small black shipping box, allowing for very easy storage. The gun itself uses 68 magnetic coils to propel slugs to incredible distances and can penetrate several targets. The immense recoil requires you to lie down during operation, the gun uses a quad bipod for stabilization. During simulations, it shot down five dropships with one shot. LWA Endgame It is a bulky grey launcher capable of firing a small nuke. To avoid radiation damage, it is suggested that the operator should have proper protection during operation. The gun itself isn't that recoil-heavy, however it only comes with three shots. It has a label that says "Warning! Active nuclear device!" printed on the side. LWA Technical Error It is a white rifle with a disc-shaped device mounted on top of the gun. Lion designed this weapon specifically to counter the Crimson Son in case the crew ever gets surrounded like we did on Gadon. It might look like some kind of weird assault rifle, but the truth is that it fires arcs of electricity meant to both overload and siphon enemy cybernetics. Not only will the arcs jump from person to person, it will also fry any cybernetics on their person before the arcs jump back to the gun. When the gun is fully charged, the disc on top of it will discharge a powerful EMP pulse with a range of roughly three kilometers. While it will knock out all tech, Lion installed software in the crew's weapons and armor that turns off the system until the wave has passed which should allow them to reboot their systems almost immediately and resume fighting like normal. LWA Madman's Vision It is a weapon in the shape of a black orb with two handles on the side. A subtle hexagonal pattern could be seen on the surface of the orb. According to Lion, it is by far the most powerful weapon known in this part of the galaxy. Based on the sphere the crew recovered on Gadon, it uses a tiny star, that Lion somehow had, to release immense amounts of energy in one direction. It is worth noting that the operator should under no circumstances move or try to aim the orb as the energy requires them to stand completely still, unless they want to be vaporized that is. LWA Spacehawk Built as a tribute to Jeremy Spacehawk, it is a elegant handgun made out of several different alloys and a smooth type of grey polymer. When the weapon itself was pieced together, three magazines were constructed for it, each inscribed with what would appear to be hawk wings. After that some prototype bullets were constructed, twelve for each magazine. Some symbolic hawk feathers were carved onto the upper receiver with robotic precision. The phrase "In Memory of Captain Jeremy Spacehawk" was typed right above the trigger. A custom quick leather holster was constructed as well, which also held the two spare magazines. LWA Volgrim Built for Iska, it is a full-auto assault rifle with secondary modes for burstfire and semi-auto. Like the Iska, the forward grip features a integrated Khergian energy blade. It was going to be a sort of goodbye gift should Iska have returned to her clan on Rigel earlier. The scope has up to twelve times magnification and it uses a experimental auto-recharging battery for delivering powerful plasma shots capable of piercing even the thickest of screechers. The stock holds the powercell and a vent, which means that, theoretically, one could continue firing the weapon as long as they kept it cooled. The vent has a socket where one can place either some ice or snow to boost that effect. All weapon pieces are modular and it is easily cleaned. There's also three copies of the schematics in the crate. LWA Solari Built for Viper, they are powerful railguns capable of being mounted to Viper's exoskeleton. Using some slightly different shots, extreme velocity and high density allows these guns to pierce almost any armor, while different chemical structures of the projectiles causes massive explosions. Fire one gun and one would pierce their target or targets, fire both guns at the same target and the shots will trigger a deadly chemical reaction resulting in a explosion. LWA Feather Built for Sledge, it is a lightweight and durable plasma knife with a twist. The grip can be removed, activating a small chip within that would automatically link with Sledge's neural profile and his alone, allowing him to take control of the blade with his mind. By default, the blade will protect Sledge from all incoming threats as it utilizes its tiny thrusters to propel itself through the air. It will also protect Hercules. However, it will follow every command Sledge issues, so caution is advised. LWA Second Horseman Built for Dwan, it is a tiny pistol the size of maybe half a human hand. Using vacuum energy, the Second Horseman will gather a lot of energy in a moment's notice before unleashing it in a powerful shot, blowing up a single platoon with one well-aimed shot. There's a heavy recoil though, so caution is advised when one-handing it. LWA Val It is a stubby rifle with blue lights dotting its exterior created with a highly experimental weapons design. Using several hundred microscopic lenses, the Val will release burst of energy from its fusion core. This energy will then be transformed into beams of superheated energy. The beams themselves have a beautiful color reminiscent of a sun, however they will vaporize everything within its range. A button press is required to turn on the rifle. A small line of stylized text is visible at the top of the receiver reading "With her beauty she will bring hope and light, thus removing all darkness.". LWA Personal Defense Gun Mk. 1 Built for Pippin, it is a pistol that can only be fired by Pippin. Using a compact high-capacity powercell, it can spit out at least 250 laser projectiles per minute. It features semi-auto and full-auto firemodes. Sturdy design is completely shockproof, fireproof, and so on. Other Dwan's Arsenal A small arsenal of weapons Dwan has gathered up. They are: * A LR30 8-Shot laser revolver modified to allow for the use of .357 Laser Magnum cartridges, nicknamed the "Bellevue Ancaria". * A portable howitzer-backpack combo. It has three fire modes: mortar, flamethrower, machine gun, plasma, laser and electric. It is nicknamed "Aeducan's Blazing Howitzer". Lion added the machine gun mode to it, whilst Dwan added the latter 3 modes. It also has a jetpack. It has a clamp that allows the howitzer to hold onto any armor and stay in firing mode without the need of someone holding it down, as well as a hinge that allows the artillery piece to be pointed behind the user, though one would have to move their head slightly to avoid hitting themselves with the back of the piece while moving it. When the Howitzer is using its electric mode when it isn't in firing mode, it can activate and generate a shield made out of an electromagnetic field, working similarly to the EMP of the LWA Technical Error. * A Power hammer, made out of durasteel. It has repulsor and shockwave generators within its durasteel head. * A cut down Mosin–Nagant bolt-action rifle, commonly referred to as the "Obrez" pistol. It is nicknamed "Andrast". Kr's Coilgun Assembled by Kr'fernir, it is a simple coilgun made out of some spare fuel-feed magcoils and ignition capacitors mounted on a simple frame with all the other necessary parts. Kr reckons it can accelerate a ferrous slug (or some nuts and bolts) up to about .1 of C. GGN-0013 Dolosus' plasma-based rapid SMG. Mark V High Energy Light System Jordon's small laser pistol. Yanim's Arsenal: * YSV-82: Yanim's designated marksman's rifle. It is a heavily modified version of the Osch Batakya Vipra (OBV), the standard-issue kanad naval rifle. * VRI-74GKVR: A looted kanad-built plasma pistol which previously belonged to Damya Sidikan, issued specifically for agents of State Security's fearsome Third Bureau, or GKVR. * Demon's Tail: A modification to the YS-X system (see below) which incorporated the LWA Yanim Combat Knife into a fully-articulated tail. The blade could be used to cut or weld metal, and could be heated to such a degree that it could catch and spread fire. The device was shown to be sensitive to Yanim's emotions; when Yanim was enraged, the tail would glow or burn at the tip. Jorvu Iska's makeshift LMG. Workmaster T-8200 Sledge's sledgehammer with built-in kinetic amplifier technology, meant for men who like to tear down buildings for fun and monsters for sport. They don't sell these hammers in regular stores, as so few people can handle them. Sledge has given it so many nicknames, most of them being shoutouts. Rigel Crossbows 12 crossbows Dwan had bought for the mission on Rigel, to be used as backup weapons for the crew during the Inquisition. It was used in conjunction with Arthur's Wildfire vials. It is currently unknown how many of these crossbows are still in the possession of the Archius Crew, but we do know Viper broke one. Colin's Stun stick Law enforcement stun stick given to Colin by one of his former employers. It has three buttons he had tweaked by accidentally screwing in the wrong screw: Cyclone, which would summon a small cyclone when thrown at anyone, Net, which would release a small net around everyone around him except him and Smoke, which would release smoke of each end of the baton and form a large cloud around any hostile specimen. It is later modified by Lion, switching out the powercell for a prototype one, dishing out even more powerful jolts of electricity. A flashlight was added to the bottom of it. The net function was reworked so it fired a purely kinetic net which can be electrified by the small red button at the top of the grip. It is also lighter and has a wristband. Stinger 35-B Varn's handgun, which he handed to Pippin. Iska's Knife A large khergian combat knife Iska received from her father. Viper broke the blade by accident, but Iska would later fix it herself. TAF IU-149 A subcarbine Pippin found in the armory. Talon Knife A combat knife Viper made to apologize to Iska for breaking the blade of her knife. The knife's blade is fashioned after an ancient Terran saber, only a tad longer than Iska's knife. The blade itself is made out of one of Viper's talons, one that was too damaged to be reattached though any surgical procedure, sharpened with an plasma cutter to an point of perfection, while the rest of the blade was cut down to fit the holo-print. The handle was made from several miscellaneous items within Viper's quarters, while the grip was made to balanced and strong (though Viper could not tell if it was uncomfortable or unwieldy due to the limitations of an Sanghvi's claws). The blade was made to allow for interchangeability at any time. Saystyn G13 A long distance sniper rifle that Nycho recieved from her father. It holds sentimental value for her. It fires 4 shots per minute due to the laser conductors cooling down. It has devastating range, power and accuracy. But if one does not let the conductors cool down, it becomes very inaccurate. Workmaster TX-9800 Platinum Wyvern Edition Sledge's third sledgehammer. Bought during the crew's second visit to Termina, this sledgehammer forwent the kinetic amplifier of the T-8200 for a point-of-contact spacetime-distortion matter disassembler, essentially meaning that it can disintegrate the shit out of any rigid object it comes into contact with by literally shattering reality like a plate-glass window effectively turning it into atomic powder. YS-X A neural implant designed and used by Yanim, it incorporates an interface socket (which included a specially-cultivated sample of the user's brain matter which was harvested for the procedure), a HarkArk neural bridge given by Harken Saw early in the mission, and a separate computer package which could control additional features and allow for interfacing directly with computers. The device was eventually extended, with a fully-articulating tail with a three-pronged claw at the end, acting both as an additional limb as well as an extra eye, through the use of a camera. Although initially designed for productivity, the tail was later refined into a weapon known as the Demon's Tail (see above). Cloak Stunner Created by Yanim, it is a stun stick with a projector bulb. A blast from this weapon should disrupt the Crimson Son cloaking device. It's tuned to a complex set of frequencies which should confuse the receptors on their bodies and force them to change colors. Yanim only had time to build one, which she handed to Varn. Miscellaneous Dolosus' Implant A basic calculator implant, which led to his teachers throughout the years merely passing off his mathematical skills as natural talent. High-Energy Light System Power Vest Jordon's power vest, the counter part to his pistol. LWA Mantis-type Exosuit Designed by Yanim, Iska & Lion, this suit was created with the purpose of keeping Viper alive. It is colored in a subtle white and grey scheme, with some chrome details here and there. Capable of mimicking Sanghvi gravity and body temperature, each armorpiece is a perfect replica of Viper's shape. The helmet has a blue-colored visor and what appeared to be a built-in rebreather, alongside a small side-mounted antenna for communications. The main body had several small chrome-colored nanobot spheres mounted on the shoulders and between the talon-joints. A small chip-like device was placed on the front of Viper's neck, allowing it to speak once more. The suit comes equipped with with highly advanced sensor, combat and communication systems. Plasma blades are integrated into the talons, which can be activated through the neural signals. The class-1 nanobot spheres deploy microscopic robots that help treat wounds while also boosting overall defense from foreign bacteria, chemicals and/or biological agents. There are weapon sockets within the talons, which allows for easy mounting, dismount and change. It is also capable of EVA-class spacewalks. John's Augmentation Experimental cyber-augmentation technology which restored John's brain functionality. When Riker was recovered from space, the internal components of his brain were malfunctioning from cryo-sleep, meaning he needed to be operated on. Due to his augmentation using outdated tech, they were updated to modern technology during his operation, including wireless capabilities. LWA Knight Universal Armor System Designed by Lion, it is a set of armor that consists of several armor pieces and comes with a helmet, vest, shinguards and forearm protection, as well as an undersuit. Lion began designing this set after Gadon, as the non-combat personnel had no form of personal protection aside from weapons. The helmet features a HUD linked to whatever weapon the operator is using, a communications package, an integrated sunvisor, a flashlight and a built-in rebreather. The visor can be folded up and the helmet itself is shockproof, laserproof and plasmaproof, with the latter two being only to a certain grade. The vest is made out of flexible nanoplates with integrated holsters, pouches and a camelback as well as a oxygen tank. It also comes with a pair of removable medium-sized shoulderpads. The shinguards have boots built-in, protecting most of the operator's legs. It also comes with a set of utility pouches as well. They dampen shock after jumping or falling long distances. The gloves come with NewGen NanoGrip technology for maximum grip control, aswell as a datapad with links to Roughrider and the Archius XI. The armor is designed in such a way that it allows one to quickly put it on without the undersuit in emergency situations. One size fits all. There is also Valkyrie, a package which assists with carrying heavy equipment, which also has an emergency jetpack function which can allow a falling crew member to land safely in lieu of a parachute. Iska uses a eyepiece variation of the helmet. Zarbon's armor has almost 70% of its alloy plating replaced with a stretchable synthweave armor, losing some of the more heavy protection, but allowing for adaption when Zarbon turns to his other form. LWA Spartan Tactical Rig Built for Hercules, it is a flexible nanofiber carapace that can be stretched out without sacrificing protection. A large utility pack can be mounted on it, providing ammo, a medical stretcher, a communications package, beacons, flares and a trauma kit. There's a pair of metallic claws that can be mounted on Herc's rear feet, dampening shock while adding more effect to kicks. There's also adaptable headgear, which provides cover for most of the head and two extra rows of titanium teeth. During hostile environments, the helmet can fold down a visor over the eyes while a small rebreather connected to the main armorpiece provides oxygen. The LWA Ares Dual Shock Cannons are mounted on the sides. LWA Centurion Built for Varn, it is a small metal circle painted in Boome Marine colors with a handle on one of the sides. With the click of a button on the top of the handle, a large orange-colored shield is deployed. Originally meant to be part of the LWA Knight Universal Armor System, thought put on hold as it limited its operators' mobility. The Centurion was altered to work alongside the Boombox. The shield can be deployed into three different sizes. LWA Champion Built for Pippin, it is a slim yet impressive exoskeleton that can be easily equipped. Highly durable, it gives its user the strength of a hundred men, speed unmatched by the fastest of animals alongside enough compact storage space to make one feel like they never want to take it off ever again. While the design is more civilian rather than military, one can still fling most people across the horizon should they be dumb enough to mess with them. The exoskeleton itself features several integrated energy shields for protecting you in hazardous conditions alongside a pod of healing nanites. Media HarkArk Adeptor A.jpg|HarkArk Adeptors HarkArk Adeptor B.jpg|Adeptor rear; note the cargo/vehicle magnet ATD.png|The Agile Transport Device LWA Vibrosword Mark I.jpg|The LWA Vibrosword Mark I LWA Spacehawk.jpg|The LWA Spacehawk GGN-0013.JPG|The GGN-0013 Workmaster T-8200.jpg|The Workmaster T-8200 KUAS Heavy.jpg|The LWA Knight Universal Armor System; as it appeared on a regular person Category:Equipment